Asylum Tricks
by Demon's sinner
Summary: Mello and Matt walked into the West Mill Asylum with sour looks. Well Mello had a sour look on his face Matt just didn't want to get shot if this all went bad.
1. Dark Lady

Ladies, Gentlemen, and Yaoi/Yuri fans of all ages... I would like to give you the reader a chance to control the fates of your favorite characters. Here in this Death Note fanfic you choose who is with whom and what the rating shall be. I will take all suggestions and make them into what you all love. So I shall now start with something easy for you all then you get to do the picking and choosing. Much love from the one and only Demon's Sinner.

Mello and Matt walked into the West Mill Asylum with sour looks. Well Mello had a sour look on his face Matt just didn't want to get shot if this all went bad. They had come to see some one Matt said was the best hacker and sniper in the world, unfortunately the person was a girl and found to be clinically insane. The nurse took them to a small room were guest could come and visit, but stopped them from entering any farther.

"Now listen to me young sirs the person you requested is in a bit of a mood today so you just push the red button on the door if you need any help. Also I do hope you are carrying some sort of weapon on you because she can get a little out of hand some times. Other than that you should be fine. Have a nice visit." With that said the nurse opened the door pushed them in and shut it locking it behind her.

Sitting on the tabletop was a young girl no older than 16 wearing a straight jacket. Matt had said that her name was Natasha and that she was related to him in some way. "Hey, Matty how's life been treating you?" she said with a grin. She sat with her legs hanging over the side of the table swinging them back and forth.

"I'm good as can be expected when I live with this guy," Matt answered nodding to Mello. She blinked and scanned Mello before smirking.

"Nice to meet you princess," she stated. Mello pulled out his gun and aimed it right against her head. The girl only blinked and stared at him. "You stupid or something? Here's the thing you pull that trigger and she pulls hers."

Mello saw out of the corner of his eye a girl with rust red hair aiming a gun at him and another at Matt. Natasha continued, "And another thing pretty boy…" she lifted both legs, wrapped them around his arm and rolled twisting it causing him to drop his gun. Once it hit the floor she kicked to the other female and jumped to her feet. "I wouldn't try that again if you like having your face all nice." Mello took a swing at her but she sidestepped and he missed then her foot came up and hit him right on the side of his head. He fell to the ground and she laughed. "Want to try that one again?" He made a grab for her leg but she jumped and landed on the tabletop still laughing.

Matt stepped forward to help his fallen friend but Mello jerked away from him getting up on his own. "You can fight but what makes you so great?"

She looked at him with the same cocky smirk as she sat back down on the table. "I don't exist, I have no birth records no nothing. I hacked my way into the pentagon and made myself disappear. I'm a ghost and no one can catch me. The only reason I'm in here is because I see a shinigami and talk to it. You need some one who can do all that and more right, Mihael Keehl" Mello froze and stared at her. She knew his name; his real name and he knew nothing about this girl.

"How do you know my name?" the words were only a small whisper.

"Oh, I know more that that babe. You grew up in an orphanage in Germany until Roger from Whammy's house came and got you. All because you were smart, then a few years later a boy only a year younger than you came and you two became fast friends. His name was Mail Jeevas and he was third in line to become L. You were second and Near was first. I know things that could shock you more than this little pinprick of information all you have to do is two things."

"Name it." Mello was still in a bit of shock but wasn't going to show it in front of this girl. Matt was in total shock and was still reeling from the fact that Natasha knew so much about them.

"First you get me out of here and second you got to kiss goggle head over there." she laughed at the look on both boys faces and even more so when Matt took a step back. Mello glared at her and nodded. He walked up to Matt grabbed him by the front of his shirt and roughly pushed his lips to the other boys. Matt blushed and pulled back wiping his mouth with his sleeve. This girl really was crazy and by the look on her face she had liked it a lot to see them kiss. She turned and everyone in the room watched as Natasha pulled her arm out of its socket and then slipped from the straight jacket. She popped it back into place and grabbed a gun from the other girl in the room. "This is my attendant Kali. She goes were I go and I'm hopping she came with my bike or else I'm going to be pissed."

"I did and I also brought the book as well," the red head had a sweet honeyed voice as she spoke.

"Good I don't want to leave it behind, Oh yeah Yuka I hope you don't mind a little change in homes," Natasha said to her shinigami while pulling her black hair up in a pony tail.

"_Of course not my dear Karasu. It would be nice to be free of this place."_

The best thing was that Natasha wasn't her real name and neither was Karasu. In fact she didn't even have a name she just made them all up and used what she liked. The true thing was she was Matt's cousin and only her and him knew that. They left quickly and were headed back to Mello and Matt's hide out.


	2. Auther's notes

_**Do to a death in the family all of my stories will be placed on hold. I hope that you all will understand and for the time being I will make it up to you all.**_


	3. Sun Goes Down

_Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this fic. A special thanks to IkilledMisa and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_

The trip back to the hide out was long and silent for both Matt and Mello. The fierce blond was deep in thought over this Natasha. He knew a few things at the moment. 1) She had a death note, 2) She had the shinigami eyes, and 3) Matt was a good kisser. The third had nothing to do with catching Kira but damn if he hadn't enjoyed it.

Matt was playing his PSP and thinking as well. His thoughts were on his friend and the kiss and how he still felt his lips tingling from being touched by Mello's. He bit his lower lip as a zombie tried to eat him and he shot it in the head. Mello pulled to a stop outside their apartment and the black Triumph pulled in to a spot beside them. He watched Natasha get off and the girl on the back passed her a blue backpack. They spoke quietly to each other and Natasha handed the girl a small jewelry box before the girl restarted the motorcycle and rode away.

She waited for them to lead the way and for the real troubling part to begin. Once inside Mello rounded on her just as she knew he would.

"Hand over the death note," he commanded but she just glared back.

"Do you want to see?" she asked looking at Matt and ignoring Mello.

The red head blinked not fully understanding. She reached into her bag and pulled out a black notebook. Natasha moved past Mello and looked at her cousin in the eyes.

"Tu oui cdemm dnicd sa Syem Zaajyc?"(1) she spoke. Matt understood what she had asked. She was asking him in Al Bhed if he trusted her. Back when they were placed in the same orphanage in France the two had studied the old words and learned to speak it fluently. She was grasping at what they once shared in the past.

"oac E tu, pid oui sicd dnicd ic,"(2) he answered with a smirk. She bit her lip but nodded and looked to Mello.

"Touch my death note, I won't hurt either of you and you can use me and it to help with the Kira case."

Matt closed his eyes and tapped the top of the book as Mello reached out grasping it. The two boys soon found themselves staring at a very terrifying sight. A bat winged creature stood behind her. The creature had no real face just a skull with fanged teeth and two horns. It was draped in red cloth with black feathers attached here and there at random.

"This Yuka, the shinigami how dropped this death note. I traded half my life for the ability to see a person's name and lifespan. Owners of a death note don't have a lifespan when you look at them so I know who owns one and who doesn't. I have used the death note to kill many people and once Kira is caught you can do with that info as you desire, I don't care."

Both boys blinked and Mello was the first to recover since he knew this much about the death note already. He smirked as one thought came to his mind, _'I can beat Near using her.'

* * *

_

_(1)" Do you still trust me Mail Jeevas?" no I did not make this up I can type Al Bhed and speak it to._

_(2)" yes I do, but you must trust us,"_

_I wanted to make it so the two could speak without Mello being able to understand and this will be known why in the next chapter. It goes more into Matt's past before whammy's and why Natasha knows as much as she does. I look forward to your reviews and hope this did not disappoint._


	4. Take my Hand

Okay!!! Here we go the third chapter of Asylum Tricks! I have a few things to let you in on for the story. Matt in this fic is 18 and Mello is 19, of course you know Natasha is 16. All words defined at the end. Alrighty as promised the next chapter, lets get started.

Flashback

Matt wasn't always called Matt; in fact his real name was Mail Sebastian Jeevas. He was born in Normandy, France and when he was about four years old his mother and father had died in a car accident. He went to live with his mother's sister named Natalie Markey. He didn't mind since he adored his aunt and cousin very much. He thought the cute little baby was interesting. The thing he didn't enjoy was the fact that he had to leave his home and move to Paris. The first year with his aunt in his new home was far from great, he still mourned his parents death and nothing anyone did took away that emptiness brought on by death.

He found comfort in his younger cousin who became like a sister to him. Helba was a small child and turned out that hanging around Mail for so long had turned the girl into a bit of a tomboy. They would race and play together and life was good. Mail's uncle was a businessman but the type of business he did was unknown to him and no one talked about it. His aunt on the other hand wasn't as secretive with what she did… even though she was a good woman her night work was far from good. She was a hooker and everyone in town knew her in some way, some knew her from bed while others knew her from rumors.

When he was six he and Helba, who was four, found something they thought would be fun to try. Mail had discovered a language called Al bhed and together he and the little girl learned the words and writings of the strange language. It was so the two could talk about anything with out getting into trouble. It was so much fun to confuse people by switching from French to Al bhed.

"Syem fa cruimt kad ela lnays pavuna susso un tytto caa," Helba said to him one day.

"Oayr pid e fyhd lrulumyda."

Today they had worked out a plan to sneak ice cream in before dinner. Mail was smart for his age and so the two hurry to the ice cream shop close to the house. It was just getting dark when Natalie found the two laughing children. She told them that she and her husband would be taking a vacation and that the two would be staying with a friend for a while. Trusting fully in his guardian he and Helba were taken to a house far from where they lived.

Mail was the first to understand what was going on while Helba smiled happily and blindly wished her mother a safe trip. The truth was that this woman was not going to come get them… ever. His aunt was giving them up and Helba was the only one to not know. When the girl found out it was as if her personality had done a 180. The once happy and loud child was now a shadow of her former self. She was silent only speaking to Mail and every word she said was Al bhed. The people in charge of the orphanage didn't know how to deal with her at all and the only one of could understand her was Mail.

The orphan boy soon found escape from the world that had taken away his family and then ditched him here in hell. He played video games and the virtual world of pixels and 2D graphics took him away from life. He was anyone and everyone and he could do anything. But life was far from done with taking away his happiness. Two years at the orphanage wasn't all games he did school work. His scores were off the charts and once again he was taken from one home to be placed into another one, hundreds of miles a way.

Whammy's House and Helba wasn't going to come with him this time. The girl started by wailing for him not to leave her but since they weren't siblings the people in charge had no problem with pulling him away from her grasping fingers and shipping him off to England. The last thing he did for his cousin was promise that one day they would find each other again.

It was there at Whammy's that he took on the name Matt and it was at Whammy's House that he watched his cousin vanish from all known records. Pictures, name, dates, birth certificates… all of it gone until it was as if Helba Markey no longer existed. It was when he was eighteen that he received an email written in Al bhed telling him where his only living relative was and that now she had taken up the name Natasha, after Matt's own mother.

End flashback

The girl that was now living and working with him and Mello was not the same little girl that had cried as her only friend was taken away. She was as ruthless as Mello and ten times smarter than Matt. Her once long soft brown hair was now short and black as pitch and she had a twisted sense of life as well. She didn't fear death at all and killed any one Mello told her to with little thought.

It was a hot day when Matt decided to take a break from his computers to take a nap. Mello had him working to the bone and having another set of hands wasn't making this any easier. The blond bombshell had Natasha working on finding any and all death note owners she could. He went into the room and now was forced to share with Mello since Natasha took over his old room.

He didn't mind though but it sure made things a bit awkward for him. Ever since he met the other male he had found him attractive. Who wouldn't? Mello was so beautiful and even with the scar that now covered half his face and shoulder he was still stunning. Matt lay down with a smile as he remembered the kiss. It had been a few weeks ago but the feel of Mello's lips against his was still there. The blond had been so rough with him but god what he wouldn't give to kiss him again.

He closed his eyes and imagined Mello kissing him. The older boy would be fierce but gentle at the same time, like a slow burning flame. He was dangerous but oh so gorgeous and he could just see his hands tracing over Matt's skin while their tongues danced together. Matt couldn't help but moan Mello's name as he dreamed of him. He had to resist the erg to pleasure him self with the image. He opened his eyes and seeing no one in the room he slowly reached into his jeans and clutched his hard on. He slowly pumped himself but pretended it was Mello's hand trying to bring him this pleasure.

He panted and moaned whispering Mello's name again and again as his strokes got faster. His head fell back as he came into his hand calling out loudly as he did. He lay there panting for a few moments as he let his body slowly come down from its high. Once his breathing back to normal he got up to wash his hands but when he opened the door he gasped seeing the object of his desire standing there on the other side of the door. Mello stared at his friend and Matt did the same. Both were unsure as to what to do and the only thing either could do was stare.

Matt tried to find his voice and try to figure out just what all Mello had heard but failed epically to speak at all. The blond was the first to make a move and what he did was a shock. Matt had many different ideas as to what Mello would do. (1) He would scream and curse. (2) He would try to shoot him. (3) He would beat him and never want to have anything to do with him. But none of those occurred, what did happen blew the young red head's mind. Mello leaned in and kissed him before turning and bolting out of the apartment.

Poor Matty he gets a kiss but the blond just bolts. Well the next chapter will clear that one up for yall.

"_Mail we should get ice cream before mommy or daddy see,"_

"Yeah but i want chocolate"

_Thanks lots to IkilledMisa, Nana Weiss, and ItsukoLawliet for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	5. Ave Mary A

Mello raced down the street going faster than ever before on his sleek black motorcycle. He could still hear Matt moaning his name in wanton desire and feel the red head's lips against his own. God what was wrong with him?! Matt was a boy not some object for his diluted mind to fantasize about! He finally came to a stop outside an Old Catholic church and he climbed off going inside. He dipped his fingers in the basin that held holly water and crossed him self. He made his way up the aisles to kneel before the Virgin Mary. Mello could feel his whole body shake as he whispered a prayer.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of death. Amen." (A/N: my mother's side is Roman Catholic so I know this prayer like the back of my hand.)

He knew this prayer most and believed that only the Virgin Mary would ever smiled on him. Mello had always been an orphan ever since he could remember and growing up in the church back in Germany he had enjoyed looking up at the smiling statue of Mary. Now here he was kneeled down before her once more asking for guidance and forgiveness.

Mello jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned the priest smiled at him offering his hand to help him stand. The young blond took the offering.

"What has such a young man like you praying so vigilantly?" the old man asked.

"I fear I have lost my way father…" Mello whispered taking a seat.

The old man smiled warmly sitting down beside him and then touching his knee gently. "There is no such thing as too lost child. Tell me of your troubles."

One deep breath and Mello found him self-telling this old priest everything. He told him about Rod Ross and the mafia. He spoke of Near and how he had gotten his scar. Finally he told him of Matt and of the kiss as well as the emotions he was feeling toward the other boy. The old man didn't show shock or surprise not even fear, he just nodded his head and patted Mello's knee.

"My child you are in love with this boy," the old man finally said. "God does not hate you for doing these things. Nothing is beyond his forgiveness and as for this Matt I think you should go back and tell him what you have told me."

"But Father we are both men," he said not understanding. "It is a sin to have these feelings."

"Child be still. You need to let go of the chaos around you and calm your mind. Love is not a sin no matter how you look at it. Yes the bible says that you cannot lay with a man as you would a woman but think for a moment. It is impossible to lay with a man as you would a woman. You have committed no sin in loving this boy." He took Mello's chin in his old hands. "Your darkest hour always comes before the light."

"But where is the light?" he asked running his fingers through his blond locks. He could remember a young nun telling him the same thing. A slow smile came to his lips as his blue eyes met the brown of the old priest's. "Thank you Father for you words of wisdom."

The old man smiled and patted his head as he stood. "Go with god's graces child."

Mello took a deep breath as he stood and walked from the church. He made it back to the apartment to find Natasha talking to her shinigami as she fiddled with a computer. When the girl laid eyes on Mello she stood and left the hide out.

"I'm going shopping. We need food and I have to talk to talk to Kali about your whole going to Japan thing." With that said she was gone and her death note was with her.

Mello found Matt in the room they shared. The young red head looked up at him and the blond could tell he had been crying. He made to speak but Matt interrupted him quickly.

"Mell I know you must not want to hear this but I love you. I've always felt this way since we were kids. You were there for me when I had no one else. I thought I would go insane there at Whammy's without you and now that I have you back in my life I would do anything to keep you here. Please Mihael I love you!" Matt had never used Mello's real name before and ever since the whole Kira thing began Mello had said that using it was forbidden, but matt wanted the blond to know he was serious about this.

Mello moved close to Matt taking his face in his hands and looked dead into Matt green eyes. "I love you too Mail. I didn't know what to do, I was lost but now I see that you were always there beside me. Help me let go of the chaos around me and the devil that hounds me. I don't want to ever be without you."

He pulled Matt close and kissed him with such passion it was as if fire was burning in his veins.

* * *

_Short yes but I feel pleased with it. I had such a hard time with it but thanks to a great writer xXJeevas-sonXDXx here on fan fic I was able to rekindle the love for this story. Interestingly enough what the priest says to Mello to help him is kind of what I remember my mom's priest told my older sister when she spoke to him about being gay. I liked the man very much because I think it's true. I'm wiccan but being raised Catholic I was able to write this clearly. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it._


	6. Roses of May

_Thank you all for being so patient with me. I have no true excuse for not updating other than writers block and being a bit lazy. Well here it is the next Chapter of Asylum Tricks. The song I have in this chapter is about lost innocents and I think it fits the characters well.

* * *

_

Mello opened his eyes to gaze at the dark ceiling above his head. He briefly wondered what could have awoken him and after listening for a threat and only hearing the soft breathing of the body next to him he realized he was just a wake. Nothing more than the fact that the blond haired devil was just not tired. Matt's sleeping face was resting against his bare chest using the older male as a living pillow.

_Her heart underneath  
cries quietly  
this part of me  
I choose not to see_

Last night played over and over in his mind as he stared at the slumbering face of his lover. The path they were on was one of pain and death but if he had to go down this road he was glad Matt was be his side. His mind's eye saw the beauty of the one curled close to him, how his voice had cried out in passion unrestrained as they became one. Completing each other in that one act of great desire screaming each other's names. No one would ever touch Matt the way Mello had and the marks that adorned the redhead's throat was proof of whom he belonged to.

_What lives must I take  
for fealty's sake?  
How much blood must stain  
this warrior's blade?_

He gazed out the on window of the room contemplating his fate. Fate held a blade before him and something seemed to say 'Follow the blade before you fear fall and courage rise leave all your tears behind you far from where innocence lies.' Storm clouds are creeping closer and danger is drawing near but he only feared for Matt.

_War leaves its trail  
in moonlight so pale  
its shadows they flow  
in rivers, in rivers  
so put on my mask  
I'll go where they ask  
so I might once again see the  
Roses of May_

Far from the apartment out on the streets Natasha sat with Kali gazing at the moving bodies around them. It was late but still people were about.

_Staining my soul and stinging my eyes  
the red on my hands  
won't wash away, wash away  
no where to run from what I have done  
I'm no longer, no longer  
a Rose of May_

"What is it Natasha? You seem distracted lately." Kali placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and the other girl made no move to acknowledge her.

_Fate holds the blade before you  
mirrored in maiden's eyes  
far from myself I fly  
into the perilous skies  
and they said  
follow the blade before you  
fear fall and courage rise  
leave all your tears behind you  
far from where innocence lies_

"I can see his lifespan," she said at last moving her eyes to watch Kali's face.

_Cage of the kings  
No need for wings  
so turn them to stone  
from roses to bone_

"You can see everyone's lifespan Nat, why does this now bother you?"

"It's Matt's lifespan… It's short and I don't want him to die. There has to be something we can do to make that change."

_When you look at me  
what do you see?  
This costume I weave  
disfiguring me..._

"You know you can't lengthen a person's life. The death note is meant to take life not give it back."

_Storm clouds are creeping closer  
danger is drawing near  
why am I not protecting all that  
I once held dear?  
And you said  
break free from all that holds you  
king's hand and maiden's tear  
run now into my arms  
together we'll conquer our fears_

"No where to run from what I have done… I'm no longer an innocent rose. Blood leaves its trail in this moonlight, staining my soul and eyes I cannot wash my hands clean. I know for a fact that if I change one thing he will be saved and I need your help. Mello has a plan to catch Kira but I'm changing the rules of this game. They won't be the ones going out into the public eye. We'll take their places and their fates." She turned to gaze at her friend knowing full well that they may die but such was the fate of a death note holder.

_Led here by fate  
No longer afraid  
so here now I lay  
My Roses of May_

_Remember folks your reviews can decide the out come of this story. Who dies? Which side wins? You the reader choose all these and more. If you ask for it, it shall be done. Till next time Ja ne!!_


	7. Dead in the Water

_Don't hate me for this._

The sky was clear of clouds as the black motorcycle and red camaro pulled into the parking lot of the news studio. The window of the car rolled down and a redhead smoking a cigarette fired a smoke gun into the crowd before speeding off. The driver was fast taking turns at 100 mph to escape the bodyguards chancing them. The redhead knew that their only job was to distract the men from the blond giving their partner time to kidnap Takada.

The chase went on into the night. There was no way the red car could escape. "How many bodyguards does one woman need?" the redhead questioned as the trap closed in trapping the car in a ring of black sedans. The person in the sat there gazing out the front window at the people around them. "So those cars got ahead of me huh?"

Guns were raised as the person dressed in striped shirt and old jeans stepped out of the car. "Hey! Com'on give me a break!" they yelled standing with their hands raised. "Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry such big guns?"

Goggles hide green eyes from sight, which was good, or else these men would see the fear that lingered there just beyond the sarcasms. The cigarette dangled from soft pink lips as the redhead spoke again.

"You got me I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask me. You won't shoot-"

The first gunshot hit their shoulder knocking them back a step and then a barrage of bullets followed. Blood left the redhead's mouth as shot after shot was fired. When it was all over the person driving the red camaro slid down the hole ridden car to the ground. The single cigarette fell from their open mouth onto the blood soaked vest.

The men stood there staring for a moment before speaking.

"What an idiot… He probably wouldn't have told us anything anyway and death is the only way to pay for crimes against Kira."


	8. Auther's Notes 2

_**Okay my lovely readers! I have a mission for you all. My story "Asylum Tricks" is built off of your reviews and I have very little reviews for it. I can't go anywhere unless you tell me which path to choose. Last I left off a character was killed.... now here's a trick for you. Who was it? Matt? Kali? or some one else? Did I really murder everyone's favorite hacker? **__**You tell me! **__**If you ever to see a happy ending I'll need you to let me know. Or you could all be wanting a twisted horrfic ending. I'm not you so tell me. I'll give you all hot steamy yaoi if you do.... (^^)**_

_** Sign, Demon's Sinner.**_


End file.
